


Burning for you

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Castiel, Brotherly Love, Burns, Car Accidents, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: They have been in love since they were kids. The night Dean had proposed it was the last time he had seen Cass. Abandoned by the man he hoped to spend the rest of his life with with no word whatsoever, Dean hurt deeply. Five years later, Cass was there sitting on his father´s company seat running the company and suddenly becoming Sam & Dean´s new boss.No word for 5 years... and now this. Gabriel was pretty mad at Dean, why? Cass looked sad why? What the hell is going on?Learning the truth will break them all over away but maybe, it was necessary in order to learn how to be together again...





	1. Intro

 

 

Dean and Cass had met 10 years ago, they had immediately clicked, first as friends but then it had evolved into something more, a deeper connection until they finally admitted they were crazy in love with each other. Life was not bad, Dean was finishing his degree in engineering and Cass was deep into business school. Castiel´s dad had a big company, they had plenty of money so Cass entered Harvard business school heads first. Dean coming from a poor family had to press his brain to the limit and got that magnificent grant for MIT. Boston was their safe heaven. During Christmas break they had returned home to their families but they found time to sneak out, like in the old times and they were parked by the ocean, smashed naked in the back seat of Dean´s beloved Impala. Sex had been amazing, but there was something else. Dean had something else in mind and he was nervous. “Hey babe, can you open the glove compartment and get me some tissues?” asked Dean. Cass did and as soon as he opened the compartment he froze. There it was, a little velvet box, wrapped with a red bow. “What is this Dean?” asked Cass in a whisper. “Pick it up and come back here Cass” asked Dean who was now trembling a little. Cass looked at him and tried to breathe. Dean was so nervous, that box couldn´t be what Cass was thinking right? “Open it babe” When he did, inside there was a simple and perfect gold band. “Dean!” said Cass looking at his boyfriend “Marry me Cass” said Dean simply “I tried to make a speech about how much you mean to me... but there are no words Cass to say how much I love you, the only ones I found were these, Cass please be my husband” Cass looked at the band for a long time and suddenly he launched at Dean kissing him, devouring him and smiling. “Yes! Oh god Yes yes yes!!!” said Cass between moans now that Dean was hard again and slipping his cock into him again and fucking him fast and hard “Yes what Cass? Yes keep doing this? Or Yes I will marry you Dean?” asked Dean getting close to cum again. He connected his eyes with Cass and enjoyed the wrecked expression of his boyfriend? Fiancé? “Both Dean!! I will marry you and please make me cum, please!” screamed Castiel riding Dean hard. A couple of more thrusts and they were both cumming hard, making a mess of the back seat, but for once Dean didn´t care. Cass had said Yes. That night, when Dean kissed Cass goodnight and saw him drive away. That was the last time he had seen him in the last 5 years.


	2. A five year old hidden truth

 

 

“Relax Dean! I know that the change in management of their company is less than optimal for us but.. well since they news of Chuck´s death we knew this was coming. I will be fine, we have solid numbers, ImeCO will be screwed without us, we will be alright I am sure” said Sam straightening Dean´s tie in the elevator. Chuck Novak the owner and CEO of ImeCO one of the biggest green car companies in the world had died of Cancer two months ago, for a while the board managed the company but new management was bound com arrive.

Chuck had 4 kids, Michael, Gabriel, Castiel and Anna. Sam knew this was going to put Dean on edge. And it was understandable, after his long and passionate relationship with Castiel, he had proposed, Castiel had said yes and suddenly got cold feet, run away to Europe leaving Dean and everything behind, his studies at Harvard business school unfinished, all his things at the apartment he and Dean had rented in campus, never to be seen around. Sam knew Dean dreaded the minute he would cross paths with him again. Dean had had many rough years, he struggled but he focused on his work, graduated top of the class at MIT and opened a business with Sam, producing engines that will run more efficiently on green energies. Two years later, ImeCO approached them with an offer they couldn´t say no to.

After 15 months in the agreement they were producing more than their 80% for ImeCO and they were doing great business-wise. In the personal side, Sam had never seen Dean go out with anybody in the last 5 years and that sucked. So he honestly hoped they were not going to walk on that meeting room and find Castiel, please whoever is becoming CEO, please letting not be Castiel. Sam put on a fake smile and tried to reassure his brother. When they stepped into the room, Gabriel was seating there. Sam let a relieve sight.

“Welcome” said Gabriel drily and he looked at Dean angrily.

“Hello Gabriel, nice to see you again, it has been a long time” said Sam politely

“Let’s get to the point, you are doing a good job, I reviewed the numbers and they a solid, no matter the change of direction in the company or my personal feeling towards your family, I hope we can keep working together” said Gabriel bluntly and making the brothers look at each other. There was a clear underlying tone of hate.

“We will be happy to continue with our agreement” said Sam

“Well I asked you to come here not just to let you know that I am the new CEO but also to propose an increase of production for us. You see we had another company, Xuz building other parts for us, we had been very disappointed by the quality of their production lately. It had come to my knowledge that you produce the same parts for other companies, we have discussed the idea of letting Xuz go if you agree to pick up their production share” said Gabriel

“We have been producing and selling those batteries for several companies for almost two years now, we would have to consult with our lawyer to see if we can meet your legal requirements in this matter, I am assuming you will request exclusivity and that you will have the technical detail and specifics?” asked Sam

“Yes, we will need exclusivity of the production like always” said Gabe

“Before anything else, your lawyer and our lawyer would have to draft a confidentiality clause for this and I would have to come over and see the designs to make sure we can produce this in out plant” said Dean

“No! I don´t want you here Dean, Sam can do that” said Gabriel

“Excuse me?” asked Dean standing up from his seat. Immediately Sam stood up and put a hand on his brother´s shoulder calming him down “I am sorry Gabriel, but here Dean is the expert, if he can´t see those designs them I am afraid we cannot do this” his voice was calm and polite but inside he was struggling

“I see…” said Gabriel seriously “Them I am afraid there is not deal” “alright” said Sam

The door opened suddenly behind Gabriel an a tall elegant man entered the room. Dean looked at him and he felt the air punched out of his lungs. After 5 years of radio silence, here was standing in the room his love of his life, the man he wanted to spend his life with, his long time lost fiancé. Dean sat down like his legs had given up on him, Gabriel looked at him quizzically.

“Don´t do this Gabe!” said Castiel and dam his voice was like music for Dean. His eyes watered a little and Dean concentrated in holding back the tears

“Cass… it is not alright that he is around here… not fair for you!” Gabiel Said

“Gabe you don´t know half of it, please. They have worked very hard on their company. They deserved the deal, you know that. Let´s give Dean the chance to decide whether he wants to be around here or not” Castiel said Looking directly at Dean. Sam also looked at him

“What?” asked Dean “Do you want me to.. decide…if if..” he couldn´t said more.

Gabriel snorted “Fuck Dean you are more pathetic than I ever… I should fire you both… what you did to Cass… there is no name for it!” said Gabriel angrily and Cass exploded

“Gabriel Novak! Enough! They haven´t done anything wrong. You are blaming them and you know nothing!” said Cass furious

“I know enough, after the accident, they never came visit, you were miserable Cass, you were wearing that ring and he didn´t even show up, you go look for him and he rejected you!!” said Gabriel who was out of himself now “how can you be ok with his, I almost lost you twice!”

 

“What accident?” asked Dean making them all go silent and look at him Gabriel then showed panic in his face, worry, he looked at his own brother not understanding

“He never knew, dad told them I left for Europe while I was unconscious, he has never known” Dean saw Cass´s tear run down his face and he stood up again

“Cass? What is going on here? What…what accident?” he asked but that made Cass sit down in the closest chair and breathe with difficulty. Gabriel rushed to him. “Calm down, calm down, everything is going to be fine… I am getting you the inhaler alright?” He stood up and looked at Dean “Keep an eye on him, I will get his inhaler from his office, it will be a minute” he left on a rush and Dean slowly approached Castiel. He knelled by him and looked him. Cass had his eyes shut and he was breathing with difficulty, Dean held his hand and Cass shot his eyes open wide.

“Hey Cass” said Dean with a little smile when looking at those blue eyes he had fallen in love with. “Here, can you do it?” said Gabriel rushing to him with the inhaler. Cass took it and hot a couple of deep breaths with it, that making his respiration slow down considerably in a matter of seconds. Dean still held his other hand. Gabriel and Sam were standing around their siblings, both looking concerned, both aware that Dean and Cass were still holding hands.

“We should continue this conversation somewhere else, how about we get a cup of coffee and we reduce the tension here” said Sam Dean looked at Cass in the eye to make sure he was ok with going with them for coffee, Cass nodded in agreement. He stood up and Gabe and Dean held him “I am alright, not going to break, you can stop fussing about me” he said and both Dean´s and Gabe´s hands were off him. He immediately regretted not feeling Dean´s hands on him. He scowled himself for allowing these feelings.

They sat on the closes starbucks, the for of them together. Nobody dared saying the first word. Dean broke the ice. He couldn´t wait any longer.

“Alright, I want the whole story, please Cass” said Dean

“It is only fair” said Cass “The last night we saw each other, they night you…” he took his hand and touched his finger, no ring in there.

“The night I proposed” said Dean

“I went home and I came out to my dad” said Cass

“You… you did?” Dean was in awe.

“Yeah, well you asked me to marry is not like he woudn´t know… I was so happy i… when I got home I told him. He said he knew I liked boys but that you were not the right man for me. We had a terrible argument, I rushed out of the house, got in the car and drove back to you” said Cass “I don´t remember much afterwards. I woke up in a hospital in Canada. Apparently my condition was very serious, I had gotten into a car accident and it was bad”

“He drove downhill and crashed the car in the downbanks, the police told us there might have been some oil in the road that made Cass lost his grip, the car was upside down. Apparently the oil and gas spilled from the deposits and over Cass … he was on fire when the fireman arrived, Dad wanted to keep it quiet, he asked some favours and the accident was kept silent.” Said Gabriel

“I never heard of that… we never knew…” said Sam in awe

“Fuck Cass that was… why didn´t you call me, later when you woke up? I would have been there” said Dean “I would have been there for all of it!”

“Yeah, well I was too sick in the beginning, the pain was terrible, they had to drug me to change my bandages, I got 15 surgeries Dean! Fucking 15 not that they fixed much… it was only after 6 months that I was allowed back on my feet. By that point I was a shadow of who you knew. And when I saw…” Cass´s voice broke a little and Gabe passed his arm over his shoulders.

“He had 50% of his body burned, they had to … it was horrible to see. Trust me. He … he had to have skin graphs and surgeries to make him regain motility in his legs… he had that ring in his finger… I encouraged him to think about the future, with you… when he was about to be released to go home, he disappeared for a week … I thought he had gone back to you…but when I found him…”

“Gabe...” Cass begged silently.

“You never told me… he never came for me. I looked for you, you know?, went to your house millions of times, asked everyone, begged your dad to give me something, phone number, address, something!. They all said you had decided it was best for your future to leave for Europe, that you were not coming back” said Dean “I looked for you, called all your friends, your siblings didn´t want to talk to me…”

“My dad invented that lie in the very beginning because he wanted to keep me away from the press frenzy, but I think he also did it to keep me away from you” said Cass “When I disappeared from the hospital I went to our apartment in Boston. But when I got there, a beautiful girl was getting into the apartment, she was carrying groceries and saying Honey I am home! Your car was there in the parking lot… I don´t blame you for moving on, I don´t, really!” said Cass “you are not responsible for me, I understand”

“He hasn´t moved on” said Sam earning a warning look from Dean “What Dean, you haven´t, that is the truth. And Cass, Dean never returned to that apartment, for months he stayed home waiting for you to come back, he almost dropped MIT because he got depressed, drinking himself to death, his car was left there for more than 6 months until I got up there, packed all your stuf and his, loaded the car and drove back. Everything is in a storage unit, even the impala, he had never driven it again” said Sam and that had made Cass frown “Your dad finally one day stopped by out house and gave Dean a recommendation letter for MIT and encouraged him to go back and study. He told him to forget about Cass, that wasn´t coming back home. It broke Dean, he hit rock bottom that week” Dean was looking out the window while Sam was talking, he was pouting a little but he didn´t have the face to refute his brother, he knew very well he was telling the truth.

“I found him, I found Cass some days later, he had booked himself in a hotel room and payed with his credit card. When I got there… it was almost too late. He had slashed his wrists, he was almost dead” said Gabriel and that made Dean look at Cass again, Cass was looking at his own hands and Dean noticed the scars on his left hand, Gabriel continued talking “I always assumed it had been your fault Dean, that you had rejected him...” said Gabriel

“How could you think that! You knew me! You knew how much I loved him!” said Dean

“His suicidal note was for you” said Gabe, Cass had his face covered with his hand now “I don´t blame you for not wanting me anymore Dean, I don´t want myself either. I love you” said Gabriel “What was I supposed to think Dean..?”

“Fuck Cass, you really did think I didn´t love you anymore, I asked you to marry me for god´s sake? Whatever had happened in that accident it wouldn´t have changed anything…”

“You don´t know that” said Cass blushing

“Gabriel lets get a cup of tea for Cass and another coffee for Dean” said Sam realizing that Dean and Cass needed to talk the rest on their own. Gabe nodded in agreement and they both moved to the register.

“Cass?” asked Dean ghosting his fingers over his scarred hand, he could see now the fine lies of the scars starting up his wrist. Cass looked at him. “Did you really tried to kill yourself because of me?”

“yes Dean, I was on a really bad place. It was not your fault, I was really on a bad place …My … my body is…it´s bad. I thought you wold never want me… it made sense to me and it broke me, because I thought that you were...my only hope for happiness. So I took the easy way out. My dad interned me in a retreat where they will keep an eye on me 24/7, I went to therapy for a long time until I realize that there was no fixing this. So I got over it as best I could, moved to Europe this time for real alongside Gabriel, got several degrees over there, started working for my dad on his offices abroad and never came back until he died”

“I am sorry for your loss” said Dean

“yeah, me too. Although my dad and I never saw eye to eye anymore since that night. He felt guilty for what had happened and he did a very poor job managing and containing the situation. Everyone I had cared for thought I left for good without saying goodbye, never returning their calls. Finally when I saw myself naked into the mirror for the first time, well I thought it was for the best that they didn´t get to see me anymore” Cass dropped his eyes to his hand where Dean was touching him. His ugly scarred hand. He moved his hand away. “But you are back here” said Dean “well, my dad left the whole company to me and Gabriel can you believe it?” Cass said

“I guess it was his way to try mend fences? I don´t know what he had against me, but after the years he had been very good to me, he wrote a letter of recommendation for me to get back into MIT after me leaving like that I had almost lost my scholarship. When Sam and I opened the business your dad offered us the first big account we had. He was always nice until I dared to ask about you… he usually ended the conversation there” Dean said sadly."I was hoping you were living a happy married life with lots of kids over there in Europe with a douche husband with a funny accent” Cass smirked a little at the last comment.

“You… you asked for me?” Cass asked shyly

“Yes… I couldn´t forget you Cass. I still can´t” Dean looked broken now and Cass held his hand this time..

“I am sorry Dean, I couldn´t either, I still haven´t” said Cass and suddenly he and Dean were looking into each other´s eyes, Cass started crying and Dean moved from his chair to the one next to Cass and offered him a tissue.

“Don´t cry angel, I always hated seeing you cry” said Dean softly and Cass enveloped him with his arms on a tight hug. Dean kissed his hair and let him touch his head under his chin. San and Gabe were watching from afar. Letting them work their issues.

 

“Does he really love him?” asked Gabriel

“He does. He was heartbroken when was left without explanation or saying goodbye. He had all the right to be pissed, move on… he hasn´t dated anybody since Cass. He is still very much in love with him” said Sam

“Fuck, this is the first time I see Cass letting anybody touch him since the accident. He is really concerned about how he looks. He wears all those layers, always covered. I don´t blame him. He is terribly scarred on his left side. He had 15 surgeries, not only for the skin, there was tissue reconstruction on his leg and arm. On top of the scars on the outside, he is broken inside” said Gabriel “He is very vulnerable, I hope Dean knows what he is doing”

“Yeah, I hope so too” said Sam “He almost drank himself to death last time. If your brother hurts him then he might not recover this time”

“It sound like this mess almost made us both loose our brother´s” said Gabriel “Gosh I am so pissed at dad. Cass never told me he was running away from dad the night of the accident”

“It was a long time ago, and he is gone now Gabe, don´t hold grudges … it not healthy” said Sam

“When did you became so knowledgeable? You are too young!” said Gabe

“Well I had to grow up fast, my older brother needed me. Oh they are hugging!!” said Sam pointing towards the table.

“Wow. That is really something” said Gabe

 


	3. JUMP OF FAITH

 

Two days later, Dean was still on a haze. Cass was back, he said he still felt something for Dean right? Did Dean heard that correctly right? Right??… oh fuck he was now second guessing his own memories. He wanted a drink so badly… but he decided to sit down in the back porch instead with a cup of coffee. Way better choice, let´s try not ruin the almost 3 year´s sober goal he would be hopefully reaching next month. What was he going to do now… he wanted to call Cass but what if that conversation was all he wanted with him, clarifying the things between them so he could move on… jezz it had been 5 years, he didn´t know Cass anymore. He was not the same person either… his pity party was interrupted by his phone text alert.

Unknown number: “Hi Dean, this is Castiel. I got your cell phone from the company records. I hope its ok. I wanted to know if you had time for a cup of coffee. If not, I know you are busy, I completely understand”

“I would love to. When and where?. Dean” Thanks god Cass had balls, because he had been so afraid of making a move… Dean saved the number as Cass. Another message alert arrived. Dean opened it

Cass “How about tonight, I am done around 5, would you pick me up at ImeCo´s?”

“Sure thing Cass, I will be at the main door by 5, I am really glad you texted me” wrote Dean back and hit send before regretting the honesty.

Cass “ ;) I am glad you answered”

 

A wink face? Dean laughed. He checked the time, almost 4. He had been sitting there with the phone in his hand and his mind elsewhere for almost one hour. He got back inside and showered, shaved and dressed up for Cass. When he was about to leave he head the key on the door and Sam´s voice saying hello while letting himself in. He went downstairs and greeted his brother.

“Hey Sam… what gives?” said Dean and when Sam turned around carrying two large coffees from Starbucks he looked at you suspiciously.

“I thought you might have been all day overthinking stuff about Castiel and needed an out…but you are dressed up. You are wearing those Jeans that Jess bought you last Christmas and that she claims make your butt perfect for hunting”

“Yeah… it was about time they left the closet” said Dean with a little innuendo that made Sam snort

“So… you are going out on a date with …” said Sam

“With the only person I have ever gone in dates with, Cass texted me a couple of hours ago … and I don´t know man but… I cannot stop thinking about him and… if there is a chance that…oh fuck I should not be encouraging this ideas… he might not want anything to do with me…” said Dean

“Hey Dean, for what I saw he had been in love with you too all this time. He might feel just as insecure about this whole thing as you are” said Sam and approached Dean making sure his hair looked good

“You clean up alright brother, now go, make that idiot fall in love with you all over again, if you really think he is your happy ending, don´t let him go” Sam gave him his cup of coffee “Liquid courage for the drive”

“Thanks Sam” Dean left happily and got into his hybrid.

At 5 sharp he was outside the company´s main door nervously looking at the door. His eyes were dancing here and there looking for Cass and as soon as they landed on a very handsome Castiel, he smiled. Cass smiled back and waved his hand moving towards him “Hello Dean” said Cass and he was so beautiful that Dean almost forgot to breath

“Heya Cass, get in please” said Dean opening the door for him. He moved around the car and sat down “Do you have anything in mind?”

“I am a little hungry, do you mind if we go somewhere where I can get food?” asked Cass

“Sure thing! How about your favourite, how about a burger from Ellen´s?” asked Dean

“Oh… I am not sure I am welcomed there anymore Dean” said Cass and looking at Dean´s frowny face he explained “I went there last month and … well Ellen kicked me out .. kind of told me I should not go back”

“What? No no no trust me. She is just trying to protect me Cass, you have nothing to worry about. Our families man… they tried their best …Ellen saw me on my worst, it was my place to go when I was drunk… she just knows one side of the story. I will set the record straight, I promise” said Dean driving

“I don´t mind Dean, she had her reasons … you don´t have to defend me…” Dean shot Cass up when reaching for his hand and holding it on his

“I do have to. Nobody should treat you like that. You would never let them treat me like that.” Said Dean and that made Cass relax a bit. Still when they arrived to the roadhouse Cass was nervous “Nothing to worry about, you are with me sweetheart, you know Ellen, all bark no bite” Dean said and opened the car door for him like the gentleman he used to be. Always making Cass feel special. They got into the bar and sat in a booth, there were several patrons here and there but it was slow on a working day.

Ellen saw Cass there again and saw red. Damm she used to love that kid so much but what he had done to Dean was unforgivable. She took her apron out and rushed to the booth. Damm he was there with another guy, he had a pair of balls! Bringing a date there!

“I think I´ve made myself quite clear last time…” she started until she hear the unequivocal voice of her beloved Dean

“Ellen, that is no way to treat an old friend…” Dean Said and Ellen turned towards the other men in the booth with Cass, indeed it was Dean. She opened her mouth in awe.

“Dean? What? …” she was speechless looking back and forth between them

“Look at that Cass! we made Ellen speechless… no way… are you having a stroke Ellen? Do you smell smoke?” Said Dean standing up and kissing her cheek “Hey I know you think you are protecting me, but being mean to the man I love is no way to do that, alright?” said Dean and that made Cass look at him in awe.

“I …Dean?” Ellen was still speechless and then she looked at Cass with worry and then shame “I am sorry Cass, I was just worried about Dean and pissed about the past, but if Dean is alright with you being here, hell I am too. Welcome back kid. Do you want your usual?” asked Ellen

“Do you still remember?” asked Castiel surprised

“Sure! Two chocolate milkshakes, two double cheeseburgers, crispy fries for Castiel and extra side of bacon for Dean. Isn´t it?” Said Ellen

“Sounds perfect” said Cass

“I will be back soon with your order” Ellen left quickly and Cass could see she kept looking back at them every now and then.

“I surely feels like we travelled back in time” said Cass looking around.

“I wish” said Dean and that made Cass concentrate on him again “I wish I could go back in time and do things over again, better this time” said Dean

“If I could go back in time I would have called you Dean before leaving the house. Maybe you could have calmed me down, maybe I would have been driving less distracted and slower, I might not crash this time, we would be married and happy by now…” said Cass

“Well even if we could not change that… I would definitely would have tried harder. I gave up, it hurt too much thinking you had left me and after a year I realized I would never see you again. And I gave up living. If it hadn´t been for Sam, I might have been dead. I didn´t cut my wrists but I was slowly killing myself with alcohol. I have been sober for almost 3 years now”

“I should have called you” said Cass holding his hand.

“I would have been by your side Cass, I loved you very much, I still do” said Dean confiding in the man he once had been his fiancé.

“I love you too Dean, I never stopped” Cass reached underneath his shirt and showed Dean a chain with the Ring he had gotten him

“Oh sweetheart you still have it?” he said “I replayed that night so many many times in my head” Dean´s eyes were now bright and full of emotion.

“Your shakes and burgers” said Ellen looking at Dean and Cass´s hands together over the table. Dean figured she immediately called Sam. Hopefully Sam will fill her in and everything will get better.

After a nice meal where Dean had asked Cass a million questions about his trips to Europe and his job over there they decided to go for a walk downtown. They wandered close, Cass moved his hand to hold Dean, always the good one, he kept his left side away from him. Dean realized that he needed to reassure Cass he didn´t care about the scars. Dean decided to start a nice conversation about their old friends.

He was updating Cass about Henry and his new scary redhead wife. Adam and his 40´s crisis and new sports car, Candy who got out of the closet after a million years dating his girlfriend and now they were married, he told him about the Keller´s twin boys from Hell and the many adventures he had heard from Kevin. Meanwhile he had moved a lot and finally had accommodated himself on Cass´s left side letting his arm around his shoulder.

Walking as close as possible while keeping the stories nice and happy. Cass tensed for a moment but finally he seemed to relax and trust Dean. After an hour walk they sat down in the park.

“The town hasn´t changed a bit. Today is has been a walk down memory lane” said Cass

“Well I thought you deserved to remember the good times of the past before we can create new good ones in the present” said Dean and he held Castiel´s left hand towards his face, he kissed his palm and felt Cass tense. Castiel´s hand moved to caress Dean´s cheeks and slowly he leaned in and kissed him softly in the lips. Dean kissed him back and got closer.

“Dean .. what is happening here?” asked Cass and Dean knew this was going to happen. It turns out that Cass was still Cass and he was a master of specking things straight. Dean smiled

“Do you remember how we got together?” asked Dean “Do you remember how I was a chicken shit and I kept dancing around what I wanted and finally you had to give me a little push?” Cass nodded ans smiled warmly. “Well I am a grown up man, who has been in love with you for 15 years Cass, we have lost the last 5 but I don´t want to lose another second. I love you, I still feel the same way about you. And before you say anything about the scars, I sensed you were uncomfortable with me touching you but I don´t care Cass. I love you, all of you no matter the package at all” said Dean and Cass let a couple of tears roll down his cheek

“I love you too Dean, but I don´t know about the scars, it is really bad, you might not want to ever see me like this” Cass said.

“I know I might be a little too much, If am being too straight forward but you can stop me at any time. If we were on a date back 5 years ago, I would be taking you home, to bed with me tonight. Show me, let me see you, let me touch you Cass. Let me prove you that I don´t really care” said Dean making Cass blush.

“I ….” Cass hesitated, he knew it was true, he desired Dean badly, apparently Dean also desired him but he was afraid of being rejected, he closed his eyes and launched forward to kiss Dean. After a very intense kiss Dean held Castiel´s hand and dragged him towards the Cass and drove home.

 

Once in his house He let Cass in and took him towards the couch. “I like your house, it´s homey” said Cass looking at Dean nervously

“Don´t be nervous about this, don´t be concerned Cass, show me babe” Cass asked and kissed him. Cass felt Dean sliding his jacket off his shoulders, he deepened the kiss and moaned softly when Dean´s hand cupped his ask dragging him on top of him on the couch.

“Oh god Dean… I missed this so dam much” said Cass kissing him again.

Dean tugged at Cass t-shirt and felt his man freeze and tense. “Cass? We can stop anytime if that is what you want” said Dean

“You is what I want, but not here. Let´s move this to the bed” said Cass.

Dean guided him to his room and Cass pointed him to sit down on the bed. In front of Dean Cass unleashed his belt and undid his pants. He let the pants fall and Dean saw his left leg, terrible scars all over it. “I lost many muscle on my leg so I had to do a lot of physical therapy to be able to walk again” Cass explained.

“Does it hurt still?” asked Dean “ The leg hurts sometimes but not by touching, you can touch me” said Cass. Then Dean tugged at his t-shirt and Cass let him undress him. His chest and back were also scarred but his upper arm and left ribs were all covered in reddish patchy skin.

Dean´s eyes watered “Fuck” he whispered

“Yeah, it looks terrible right?” said Cass moving to put his t-shirt on again. Dean stopped him and moved closer, falling to his knees he kissed his skin on his belly, on his ribs and on his arm. Cass felt wetness and realized Dean was silently crying.

“Dean babe don´t cry alright?”

“Fuck Cass all this might have hurt so much, and you were alone, I din´t know you needed me, I would have been there babe. I swear I would have never left your side. I am so sorry babe” Dean now cried and cried holding tight to Cass.

He enveloped him in his arms and kissed his head. “No worries Dean. It is over, long gone, but the reminder is on my skin, forever” said Cass

“You are beautiful and perfect to me Cass, you need to understand this. I love you” said Dean.

Cass launched forward and kissed him again. He undressed Dean and cheeked hot hotter he had become over the last 5 years. “Damm you are perfect Dean, so beautiful and muscular and amazing” said Cass nibbling at his ear and neck.

Dean moaned. “I haven´t been with anyone Cass” said Dean and that confession made Cass stop to look at him

“In 5 years??” asked Cass

“Yeah, in 5 years” confirmed Dean.

“Well that makes the two of us but I had the excuse that I was sick for a long time and I look like Frankenstein’s monster, what is your excuse?”

“I could bear the idea of touching anybody else than you. That was my excuse, I love you, I asked you to marry me because I only wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” Cass kissed him and took the rest of the clothes except for his boxers.

“There is something else I need to tell you, the fire also affected my genitals. They are still there and they still work but they look kind of weird because part of the scrotum had to be reattached and sewn back in place, I also have scars down there” Cass let Dean take his boxers off. Cass was right, he had scars all over his skin and his dick, now swollen and red was slightly tilted because he had a lot of scarring tissue around the balls. Dean decided to probe Cass that they could still be the ones they used to be, licked his way to his genitals and kissed him everywhere before taking his cock in his mouth. He tasted so manly and so nice. Dean blobbed his head giving Cass a nice and slow blowjob. He licked his balls and moved back, kissing more scarred tissue until he got back to his ass. Dean licked and licked at his hole making Cass scream with pleasure. He inserted on finger and then another one fucking slowly into Cass´s ass while he licked at his cock. Cass came hard and unexpectedly in his mouth and Dean managed to get most of it.

“Sorry sorry, it is so sensitive and it had been too long” he said but Dean kissed him and showed him that he was very excited too and he was fisting his cock. Cass replaced his hand immediately and pumping his cock made Dean come in less than a minute.

“Fuuuuk” had screamed Dean They laid on the bed under the covers into each other´s arms. Dean caressed Castiel´s left side that had been starved from touch and love. They kissed lazily and Dean felt Cass smile, really smile widely in his shoulder.

“I love you Dean, Can I stay the night?” asked Cass

“I wasn´t gonna let you go Cass” said Dean “Close your eyes babe, I love you”

“I love you back Dean” whispered Cass falling asleep in his arms.

Dean got his free hand and texted Sam “Hey bitch, no stopping by tomorrow morning on your run, I have Cass over, he is staying the night ;)” Sam: “Hey jerk, thanks for the head´s up. Wow. The last thing I need is to walk on you and Cass doing the horizontal tango”

In the middle of the night Dean woke up to the impertinent sound of his phone ringing. Dean got the phone and answered without even realizing it was not his phone.

“Hello?” “ ahhh …Dean?” answered a familiar voice “What the fuck Dean where is my brother!”

“Fuck Gabriel! Sorry I answered Cass´s phone by mistake” He turned in bed and saw Cass asleep by his side, his hair unruffled and his face serene. He took some time to watch him lovingly trying to decide whether to wake him up or not. “Hey Gabe he is asleep, I have the feeling that he needs the rest so unless you have something life or death going on there?” he said

“Did he spend the night with you? Jezz I was worried he didn´t come home and I … well I tend to think the worst…” said Gabriel “Is he alright?”

“Yes, he is. I will tell him in the morning that you called. I am sorry we got you worried” said Dean and that calmed down the older man a little

“Take care of him Dean, don´t do anything stupid” Gabriel said before hanging the phone. Dean looked at the phone with a funny face.

“My brother is always worried about me” said Cass

“Oh sorry I didn´t want to wake you up babe. The phone rang and we have the same phone and the same ringtone so I thought it was mine until I heard Gabriel´s voice on the other side” said Dean turning back to see Cass face to face

“What a shock in the middle of the night” said Cass funnily

“Well he seemed as surprised as I was to be honest. Didn’t he know you were going out with me?” asked Dean

“Hell no, he has been giving me the speech for two days…I feel like I am a kid all over again. But… well I understand. He did found me in a pool of blood on a crappy hotel… so who am I to blame him for worrying” said Cass

“Hey babe, I don´t want you to focus on that. We all go through rough patches, some deeper than others. But there is always a reason to fight. If you had gone, imagine how hurt I would feel once I discovered what had happened. In this case you survived because we were destined to be together again” Dean kissed his neck and shoulder. Nibbled at his earlobe until Cass moaned and got closer to him. “Can I ask… do ..do you have sensitivity in the burned skin?”

“Not like on the other side. But It feels extremely nice to be touched there. Tonight when you had your hands on me I was mesmerized that you would even touch me there” said Cass

“I just wanted to make sure I didn´t hurt you and that you were feeling me” said Dean “I love pleasuring you babe, I always did. I love to hear you chanting my name. I loved the feeling of your cock on me Cass, I loved the feeling of belonging to you. You used to enjoy me licking at your nipples… do you still fell this?” Dean got one nipple in his mouth and teased it with his teeth, then he moved to the other one surrounded by scar tissue and did the same.

“Oh fuck Dean… yes babe I can feel that. Oh fuck I love your hands on me Dean. I have been dreaming of being touched like this for the last 5 years babe” and them Cass broke down and started to cry. Dean held him in his arms

“Don´t worry darling, I am here now. I am so sorry I was not there since the beginning to tell you how beautiful you are, how much you are loved and how much I want you, soul and body. I love you so much. You are the love of my life Cass.” Cass sobbed a little after the last sentence and then said

“You are the love of my life too Dean, the only one I have ever loved and I don´t think I would ever love anybody else, I don´t want anybody else. I have always felt like I was still yours. Waiting for the wedding to happen…” Cass said holding Dean close.

“Babe? Look at me?” Dean required and Cass finally looked at him. Dean cleaned the tears from his face and eyes “Beautiful, my blue eyed angel” He hocked his finger in Cass´s chain around his neck until he found the ring. “I would really like to put that where it belongs Cass” and that made Cass open his eyes wide.

“Dean… what do you …” Cass kissed him “Really? Do you still want to marry me? Despite everything?” asked Cass

“Despite what? Despite loving you more every second, despite feeling complete for the first time in 5 years, despite feeling that he had lost enough time… I love you, I fucking love you so much that even knowing that I would never see you again, my heart still felt full of you, Marry me Cass?” whispered Dean before kissing him

“Yes Dean, Marrying you will make me the luckiest happiest man on earth!” answered Cass melting on Dean´s embrace. Dean had slowly taken the chain out and placed the ring on Castiel´s hand. Cass rolled on top of Dean and pinned his hands over his head. He heard Dean growl and he smiled. He kissed and licked at his pulse point, his earlobe and his jaw. He kissed him deep and dirty. Dean bucked up and brushed their erections together.

“Let me make love to you babe?” Cass asked

“oh god Cass, yes babe, please please” said Dean melting under Castiel´s body. Cass searched for the lube and coated his fingers and Dean tight hole. He felt Dean shiver at his touch. Cass opened his legs further apart and settled among them lazily stroking Dean´s dick with one hand meanwhile introducing the first digit inside gaining a moan from Dean. He fucked him in one and two fingers for a while. Then he crocked his fingers and pressed on his prostate making Dean scream with pleasure. “Oh god! Yes”

“Oh fuck Dean you are perfect… so gorgeous” Cass kept scissoring him and added a third finger and he heard Dean beg for him

“Please Cass, oh god please love, please fuck me … I missed you so much babe” That broke Cass a little bit. He hadn´t been inside Dean in five years, this was unfair but he was set to make up for the lost time, He was going to give Dean everything he wanted.

“Yes babe, you are ready for me, show me that tight little ass” asked Cass and manhandling Dean to hold his knees close to his chest, he exposed his butthole for Cass to take. He slid right in with no effort, it was overwhelming how good it felt, He had needed this for so long. Cass started to fuck Dean slowly and deep making his fiancé moan over and over again. “Oh god Dean … I missed you so much babe”

“Harder Cass, make me feel it for days, take me, make me yours ahhh” screamed Dean loudly when following his request Cass fastened the pace, he was now balls deep slamming into Dean, he could hear the slaps of their bodies, wet and sloppy. He hadn´t put of a condom…

“Fuck babe I forgot the condom… do you mind me to come inside or should I pull out?"

“Oh god yes inside me Cass! yes!!!! Cass Cass! Oh god!” Dean came all over himself while Cass was still chasing his orgasm. Couple of slaps later Cass came with a loud moan and Dean felt him spill inside him. Cass kept fucking into Dean now that his come was making everything hot and sloppy

“Oh god I fucking love you Dean…”

 


	4. Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading! There is only one more chapter.   
> Love you guys, feel free to comment if you enjoyed it.

On Saturday Cass dragged Gabriel to Dean´s home. Sam and his wife Jess will be there too, also Ellen and Bobby who were the closer member´s of the Winchester family. He only considered that Gabriel needed to be present today. The rest of their brothers… he didn´t really care. They will know once this got public. He was nervous. Very nervous but also happy.

“You are smiling like an idiot Cass” said Gabriel “You are stupidly falling for Dean again… slow down a little alright?”

“Shut up and please please promise me you are going to behave and not punch anybody Gabe” asked Cass “Promise!”

“Jezz I promise!” said Gabriel with a permanent worry look on his face. Cass was up to something.

They got to Dean´s home and knocked on the door, Cass thought he was knocking for the last time, his set of keys were on his pocket. Cass smiled just for himself. Dean opened the door and smiled at him widely, his beautiful green eyes were full of emotion. “C´mon is guys” Said Dean dropping a chaste kiss on Cass´s cheek.

“Alright everyone that we were waiting for is already in the room” said Dean and all focussed on him “I summoned you here because I wanted to do this once and for you all simultaneously” They all looked at each other questioning what was happening “Cass babe?” Cass stood up and took Dean´s hand in his and blushed a little bit “So, you know Cass and I have been in love since we were teenagers. Five years ago last Christmas I proposed to Castiel and he said yes, and then all I ever knew was that he left for Europe never to come back. I almost drank myself to death, most of you have been testimony of my lowest lows” Dean looked uncomfortable with those memories. Cass squeezed his hand a little.

“I had an accident, a bad one. My dad covered it all, flew me to a private hospital in Canada where it took me months to be able to walk or move by myself. I had no idea what my dad had done or said around here. My body had been badly burned and that caused me a lot of issues. I tried to find Dean in Boston but when I got back to our apartment I misinterpreted the situation I found there and I thought Dean had moved on with a woman. I was on a very bad situation and I… I tried to kill myself” They all looked at him and Ellen covered her face in her hands realizing how unfair she had been with him without even realizing “Gabriel saved me, my dad locked me up on a fancy asylum for a while with a bunch of shrinks. When the doctors assured him I was not a danger to myself anymore I left for Europe for real, and I have been there for the last 3 years until my dad died. He left Gabe and me the company” finished Cass looking back at Dean

“He came back, we saw each other again and somehow we started talking and being honest about all that had happened … that is how we learned the truth. We have never stopped loving each other. We went out on a date…” said Dean smiling

“Yeah, they came to the Roadhouse… can you imagine my shock?” said Ellen “but you two idiots looked happy. Damm Dean you looked happier that I have seen you in years” said Ellen “So what… are you two together again?”

“Yeah, we are” said Dean

“In fact, to avoid drama and crazy phone calls we decided to gather you all here and let you know that Cass will be moving here to live with me” said Dean.

“What?? When?” asked Gabriel standing up, his voice showed that he was bothered

“Tonight” said Cass

“What? Tonight? C´mon Cass you cannot take this kind of decisions rushing like this… I get that you think you love him but…” Castiel´s look made Gabe shut up and he turned to Dean “I told you not to do anything stupid Dean!”

“Gabe there is more. I love Dean and somehow he still loves me back, despite everything we have gone thought, that remained. We found each other again and … well we both feel like we had 5 years or out life together taken away from us. The night of the accident I agreed to marry him. So we decided we needed to continue where we had left” said Cass “He asked me again to marry him, I said Yes” Cass showed them the ring.

“Wait! Oh gosh!” Said Jess  “Am I the only one that knows what has happened here?” she said standing up “ Oh god guys congratulations!” she was very enthusiastic and everyones was looking at her.

“Jess mind sharing with the rest of the class?” asked Sam confused

“C´mon dufus, you didn´t notice that Dean is also wearing a ring? That they are both wearing the ring on their left hand?” they all looked at her in confusion “They eloped!” Cass and Dean looked at each other and held their hands smiling.

“That is why you were so happy yesterday? How could you keep something like that from me Bitch!” Sam hugged Dean and then hugged Cass “Welcome to the family”

“Gabriel?” asked Castiel looking at him so serious.

“Sorry Cass, I  really love seeing you happy. It had been a long time since you had anyone come this close to you, touch you, hug you … I see Dean is good for you but… I worry” said Gabriel

“Hey Gabe I will take good care of him you know that right?” said Dean sitting next to Gabe.

“I know why my dad didn´t agree on your relationship with Dean” the whole room went silent.

“Gabriel?” asked Cass “What are you talking about?”

“I am sorry. I had my suspicions but since the meeting when I saw you and Dean and that connection you had again I decided to dig further and find the truth, because I didn´t want you to jump into a relationship with Dean and then get hurt again. I didn´t realize you were going to go nuts and elope…”

“Gabriel, what are you talking about!” demanded Cass “tell us, now!”

“You dad and Mary had a long time affair Castiel” said Bobby.

“You knew?” asked Gabriel

“Bobby?” asked Dean

“Yeah, I confronted your dad about when Mary died.” confessed Bobby “and John knew about that too boys, so you know, he had always known” Sam and Dean were silent and in shock. Cass was red with anger.

“Since when? When did this start?” Cass demanded to know

“Before Dean was born” said Gabriel and Cass let a loud cry out.

“Are you implying that Dean… might be…” started to ask Sam “And me?...” Jess held his hand.

“Bobby?” asked Dean “Do you have any idea about who might be my dad… I mean I look a lot like John … nothing like Chuck but…”

“I don´t know. Your dad said he was almost sure Dean was his… but Sam…he never knew for sure” said Bobby

“Fuck are you kidding me?” said Sam angrily “You gotta be fucking kidding me!!”

“Hey hey Sam!” Dean hugged him “It doesn´t matter, it doesn´t matter at all. Mom and dad are long gone, Chuck is also gone. There is nobody to be angry at. Listen, you are my brother and I don´t fucking care about our bloodlines. I don´t care who is my biological dad. You are my family Sam” said Dean

“But Castiel and you could be related, you could be half siblings” said Gabriel “You have to find out and null the marriage”

“Hey hey wait wait… I am not. No! Definitely not!” Said Dean standing up and moving to Cass “Babe I need to know what you think about this whole mess. Because the love that I feel for you would never be brotherly. You are my husband, the love of my life and I don´t fucking care if your dad is my biological dad. I don´t care, we haven´t been raised as brothers, I don´t care” repeated Dean in panic

“Dean…” said Sam but Dean cut him “No Sammy, you are not going to stop being my brother and how I feel about Cass would not change either. So Cass I need to know what you want to do” asked Dean holding his hand.

“Let me think. I might have the fast answer to this mess. But Dean?” Cass asked looking him in the eye “I don´t care at all, you hear me, this changes nothing” said Cass kissing him softly “Now get me a pen and paper” Dean looked at him in wonder.

“Let´s see … do we know Mary´s blood type? John´s too? I am assuming you guys know yours…” asked to Sam and Dean

“I have no idea Cass” said Dean

“It will be on your birth certificates or vaccination chart” said Gabriel “I also know mom and dad´s, I did some digging” he said understanding what his brother was doing “Where did you learn this?...” he asked

“Do you remember that anthropology class I took in Paris, well we studied bloodlines and evolution… I learned everything about blood types” said Cass and Dean looked at him proudly “Let´s see. I am BB, Gabe you are?”

“I am BO, Dad was BB like you and mom BO like me” said Gabriel.

“Guys? “asked Cass, Sam was still looking around in the box full of papers “I found dad´s birth certificate, here it says AO and Mary´s is AA” said Sam

“Alright. Let´s see. If dad is BB and Mary is AA, you guys would have to be AB to be Chuck´s biological children. And there is no B in John´s blood so that would prove you were not his”

“I found a photocopy of my vaccines chart that I had for our honey moon, it says here that I am  AA” Sam looked at Cass with a Silent question

“Sam an AA genotype confirms John is your dad” he said and Sam let a relieved sight. Dean squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and Jess kissed him.

“Dean…” asked Cass and he looked up from his annotations to see Dean silently there, with the piece of paper folded in his hands, trembling a little “Hey babe..” Cass stood up and walked towards Dean enveloping him with his arms. “It doesn´t matter babe… I know you are nervous… But it doesn´t matter, let me see” Cass asked Dean to let him open the document. Dean nodded and Cass opened it. Dean was AO, John´s kid.

“John was your dad, you are AO” said Cass and Dean bit his lip containing relieved tears.  “Are you alright?”

“I still cannot believe that mom and Chuck… for years…” said Dean

“Dad was not an easy man to live with …Chuck was a nice, elegant man, widower… don´t judge her so hard Dean…” asked Sam

“It is not just that, she loved us very much so I would never complain but…dad had always been distant, angry at us  ... I cannot but think that his suspicions that we were not his kids made it go even harder on us, if he had known…” said Dean

“I know” said Cass hugging Dean lovingly “I am sorry we had to get our hands in the past like this… I know it hurts”

“Well Chuck having suspicions that we might be his kids would explain why he tried so hard separating us Cass, and also why he was so nice with me and Sam, the recommendation letter for MIT, the contract … dammit” said Dean

“Well I am for once very happy that this is in the clear and that I don´t have more siblings…” said Gabriel playing with his beard goofily

“I married your brother Gabriel, you are not getting rid of me, like it or not, we are family now!” joked Dean and Gabe made a fake face of disgust and them moved towards Cass and hugged him tightly “Congratulations Cass”

 

They had lunch together like a old big family and Cass saw Dean smile like the old times, his ample goofy honest smile that made him feel warm and loved inside. He sad down close to Sam “Hey Sam can you pass me the address and key for the storage room where the Impala is?” asked Cass on a whisper making Sam look at him with wide eyes

“What are you planning?” asked Sam

“I am getting if back and running for Dean´s 3 year´s sober mark” said Cass and that made Sam smile

“Consider it done brother” said Sam warmly “Bobby can get it fixed for sure”

Sam talked to Bobby about it and Cass saw him nod in agreement. Then Sam stopped by Gabriel and said Something. Gabe looked at Cass and nodded in agreement.

“Sam told me you plan on going to that storage room, he gave me the key I will go with you” said Gabe and Cass looked at Sam not understanding. “Sam said that all the boxes full of your Boston apartment stuff is there too, he didn´t want you to go down memory lane by yourself, he worries. I worry too you know” said Gabe

“Thank you Gabriel… not just for this. I have Dean back, I never thought that was possible back then. I saw no way out, I was in such pain … if you hadn´t gotten there in time I would be dead and all this… would be out of my reach” said Cass

“I told you that things would improve, it is not dark forever. Eventually the sun comes out. I am happy to have you here” said Gabriel

“Thanks for having my back and not giving up on me Gabe” said Cass and Gabriel´s eyes filled with tears “You don´t have to thank me, ever, not for this. I love you” Gabe said before melting on a hug.

 

An hour later, the last of the guests left the house and Cass and Dean were finally by themselves. Cass tried to clean up the living room a little but Dean took his hand and dragged him to their bedroom. He was emotionally drained. They changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth and Cass placed his toothbrush next to Dean´s and that made Dean smile. They hoped into bed, held each other close and fell asleep fast.

Three weeks later, the date had come. Dean had gone to his AA meeting, to celebrate his 3 year´s sober achievement, his sponsor had invited him over to talk to the newbies.

“Hello, My name is Dean and I have been 3 years sober” There was a short applause and some cheers “I started drinking because I lost my fiancé, I spiraled out of control, the booze was the only thing that allowed me to forget for a while. I was slowly killing myself and I was also destroying everything and everyone around me. I am very lucky my brother and my good friends didn´t turn their back on me, they pushed me to come here. Charlie can tell you I was a little uncooperative in the beginning and I had a couple of relapses on anniversaries and holidays but I finally got hold of myself and here I am. I finished my studies, build a company with my brother, and now I am married to that gorgeous boy over there” he said pointing to Cass making him blush “I need to be the best me for him, and if I had gotten myself lost in alcohol, I would have never found him. So I just wanted to tell you all, that maybe you don´t see the end of the tunnel just jet but getting sober and keeping it that way will get you there” He was nervous but Cass was there with him. He did fantastic, hopefully his story will help others fight their demons too. “I am proud of you Dean” whispered Cass when they melted on a hug.

Cass was also nervous because he had asked Sam to bring the beautifully restored Impala to the parking lot, with two overnight bags because Cass was taking Dean on a little weekend road trip with his beautiful beloved Car.

When the meeting was over they headed out towards the hybrid that Dean was now driving and suddenly they heard a familiar roar. Dean´s head snapped immediately in that direction looking for the source of that, he expected someone to pass by driving an old Chevy like the one he used to drive but instead he saw an Impala just like his driving towards them. Sam on the wheel! He looked at Cass with a silent question but Cass was also looking at him.

“Cass what?” he dared ask while Sam parked the car and got out

“Surprise!” Sam sat over the hood and Cass explained all the planning and secret meetings to get the car fixed for him. Dean laughed out loud while listening to all the trouble Cass had gone through to get the Impala fixed for him.

“She deserved out of the closet Dean!” said Sam jumping out of the hood of the car and getting the keys of the hybrid from Cass. “See you guys on Monday”

“Monday?” Asked Dean

“I wanted to take you out on a road trip, you drive” Said Cass making Dean Smile widely. He took off his jacket and got bad behind the wheel.

“You guys did a wonderful job, after 5 years rotting in that storage unit, she looks wonderful” Dean said caressing the wheel before turning the engine on and listening the car purr.

“I am glad you like this. I don´t want bad memories hidden in storage units, I want a clean slate for us” said Cass, Dean kissed him and asked “Where to husband?”

“I remember a spot over the ocean where we used to park late at night …” Cass suggested

“Damm I like the way you think babe!” said Dean blushing a little. He indeed remembered the place, he used to park there and they moved to the back set to spend most of the night naked and sweaty.

"You look so hot driving this car... it always did estrange things to me Dean..." said Cass blushing a little

"Hold that thought" said Dean "I will take us one hour to get there and then I need you to remind me how sexy I am driving while I make love to you in the back seat like we used to..." said Dean biting his lip.

 

Two hours later, the sun had set over the ocean, the overlook was empty and Dean and Cass were making out heavily in the back seat.

"Dean please make love to me" Cass begged.

From the outside, if you happen to drive by you would see a beautiful black car, shinning under the moonlight by the ocean. The windows steamed completely and by the rocking of the car, hot sweaty sex happening inside. They spent the night naked, entangled into each other´s arms in the backseat, remembering the old times, making plans for the future.  In the morning they drove toward the Novak´s mansion that now belonged to Cass and Gabriel along with the company.

"Nobody has been up here since my dad died..." said Cass "I wanted to take a final look before the demolition trucks come tomorrow"

"Are you guys sure you want it gone?" asked Dean. It was a perfectly fine house, damm it was great and still alright.

"Would you want us to like up here?" asked Cass and that made a chill run Dean´s spine "Yeah, that is what I thought. It has to go. But I got you here because I needed to do one last thing and I needed you by my side" said Cass and Dean looked at him curious "Gabriel came last week to check what family memories he wanted to keep, told the antique shop guys about the furniture and he found something in the back garage. I needed to see" Cass was agitated now.

They walked over there and Cass turned the lights on, opened the heavy door and a the strong smell of rust and ash slapped them. Cass stood there on the verge of a panic attack, took Dean´s hand and stepped in. There is was, Castiel´s old car, the one from the accident. His father had taken the car and brought it back to the house, stored it there.

There is was, that hideous yellowish Cadillac now twisted and burned. The driver´s door had been ripped of by the fireman. The roof and the right side smashed due to the accident. Dean hugged Cass from behind and that helped Cass even his breath. "I can´t believe your dad kept it" said Dean

"Me neither" agreed Cass "I always tell everyone that I don´t remember much from the accident but that is not entirely true" whispered Cass and he turned around and hid his face on Dean´s chest. Dean tightened the hug reassuring his husband of his presence "I remember feeling like i was going to die without seeing you again... and then I remember the smell of gasoline and the heat approaching..." the last words came out shattered.

"Cass..." Dean kissed him and pet his hair lovingly.

"Don´t worry Dean, it was fast. The rest, waking up in the hospital... the pain that lasted way longer... that I can´t forget... this.. this is blurry on my mind but I needed to see the damm car" said Cass

"Yeah well, I am glad they are destroying this place, I don´t like this. I hate that car" said Dean enveloping Cass with his arm and encouraging him to walk out.

"Yeah, let´s get rid of the bad memories. Should we go back home... or maybe we can watch another sunset in the car..." suggested Cass

"jajaja always full of good ideas babe" Dean kissed him and opened the passenger door for Cass "Let´s go Cass"

Dean drove down the hill towards the downbanks when suddenly Cass asked him to stop and pull over. He stepped out of the car and looked around. Dean saw him let the tension run away from him body once he found a patch of asphalt that was still black and melted due to the fire.

Dean realized that in that precise spot was where Cass had lost so much, where his life had changed. Cass turned around and sat back inside. "Are you alright...? I didn´t realize this was the road..." Cass stopped him with a smile.

"I am ready to let go, now I am ready to really let that go" said Cass and pulled his jacket off, he rolled the sleeves of the white shirt up his arms and relaxed in the car. They drove back with the windows rolled down, smelling the ocean, the air messing Castiel´s hair, his arm out of the window enjoying the sun on his unburned skin. Listening to old rock songs that Dean had in cassettes in the globe compartment.

 

 


	5. Two months Later-The power of Love

****  


Unfortunately not everybody was that happy for them, after a while the press found out about the romance between the new CEOs of ImeCo, there was a picture of Dean and Cass and then the speculation about their marriage, why Castiel had been so many years abroad and finally he asked Dean if they could make a joint statement to the press and he called his brother Michael, who was less than pleased to find out about his homosexuality thought the press.

“Hello Michael” said Cass when his brother irrupted in his office without bothering to Call, Gabriel who was sitting there discussing things with Cass looked at him annoyed.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” he asked rudely

“Michael, calm down” said Gabe

“How can you be so cool with all this shitstorm, I had reporters on my door asking me about my gay brother and his elopement with the CEO of Winchester&Co!!” he was angry

“Michael, Dean and I…” started to say Michael

“I can´t believe you did something like this! I can´t believe you just went and married a man! Did you lost your mind?” said Michael “dad was nuts for leaving the company to you both!” he said outraged

“Michael! You are crossing the line!” warned Gabriel

“Dean and I love each other, he loves me despite all this scars and everything, I love him… I have been in love with him since I was a teenager! We were dating when I had the accident… dad knew…” Cass said

“You are stupid, he is taking advantage of you. He saw this…” he said grabbing Cass´s hand and exposing his burned forearm “He saw this and he realized you would do anything to be loved! You live an illusion brother and he is going to destroy you … he doesn´t love you Castiel!” Michael said hurtfully and Cass stepped back with tears in his eyes

“Why? Because I look like a monster… that is why nobody can love me? Is that is, do I repulse you that much Michael?” Cass asked

“Don´t you dare cry, don´t make this mess about me, this is all your fault, you got yourself into a shameful relationship, and married hiding because you knew this was all bullshit! Just tell me you did a prenup!” said Michael

“What? No, I didn´t do a prenup. Is that what you think that Dean married me to gain control of the company?” said Cass

“Michael you need to get out right now!” Gabriel stepped between them and Michael punched him and knock him off. Castiel shouted at Gabe but he was out cold. Michael approached Cass

“You are more stupid that I thought, if you are a fag and like it up the ass is one thing, shameful but who cares… but this! Being stupid with the family business is you death sentence, I will go to the board and we will manage this! Dad made a big mistake!” said Michael

“Dean is not married to me because of this company Michael! You are a terrible person!” said Castiel. Michael slapped him hard and that took Cass by surprise he covered his burning face with his hand in shock.

“Why would he marry you then? Eh? Your beautiful skin? You are done! You both are done, I am taking over from here!” said Michael leaving the office. Cass stood there, in shock, what the fuck had just happened!

He called security to make sure Michael had left the building and revoked his access card and all credits. He called the members of the board and carried Gabriel to the little couch he had in his office. The company nurse got him some ice packs for his face, his lip was busted due to the fraternity ring Michael had in his hand. Gabriel´s nose was broken almost for sure. He called Dean and Sam to prepared them for the shitstorm that was about to hit them.

When Dean and Sam arrived to the building, they were taken to the meeting room, the board was having an emergency reunion and they were expected. Dean and Sam felt a pang of concern but Cass didn´t say anything about any problems with their budgets or products. What was going on?

When they entered the room, Dean saw Gabriel who was wearing a broken nose mask and was all beaten and purple. He turned around looking for Castiel who was sitting on a chair next to the window, his face was all purple on the corner of his busted lip.

“Cass what happened?” Dean rushed to him to check his face “Are you alright?” Dean asked concerned.

“I will live. It is just a busted lip” said Cass “Sit down please”

“Who did this?” asked Dean with a tone of anger in his voice

“C´mon Dean sit down, he will show you, he will show you all” said Gabriel with a funny nasal voice due to his broken nose. Dean and Sam sat down.

“I convinced my brother to break protocol. We have video surveillance of many areas in this company, this room is among them as you know, but on top of that, our dad decided that CEO´s office should also be on a close loop, restricted access surveillance system. This morning something happened that proved that idea quite useful. I convince Castiel that explaining what had happened this morning was not enough, I think you need to see, brother, do it” said Gabe and All looked at the screen. It showed their office, their quiet discussion of the production and the sudden entry of Michael and everything that had happened. Castiel didn´t want to see it all again, he turned around and watched outside the window into the busy main road. Still he could hear it and he was biting back the tears. When the clip ended the room stayed silent. Sam had his hand covering his mouth to silence a cry. Dean didn´t know what Cass wanted him to do. He looked at Cass concerned and pleading for a clue. Cass held his hand up to Dean as a sign to make him stay put and spoke to the board.

 “I know that my relationship with Dean had you all surprised. Dean and I have been dating for years, we were living together in Boston when I had the accident that left my skin burned. I know my dad did not tell you anything about it, but that was the reason I had been outside the country for the last 5 years” Castiel loosened his tie and undid his shirt. He took it out and showed the board the extent of his scars. “This is what Michael was talking about” Some people looked at him in horror, others with compassion. “This is who I am now. This is what Michael says it incapacitates me to be CEO. What happens is that my brother is pissed because dad decided to leave the company to me and Gabriel, he had … expectations but we all know how terrible Michael is with management. He is a main stockholder and therefore, he can and will address the council, he will try to convince you all that he knows better, he will say that Dean is manipulating me, he is just trying to find a way in. I will not allow this” Said Cass seriously.

“We don´t need to be worried about Winchester´s&Co now being co-owners of the company then? Asked one member with a frown “With no prenup, Dean holds your share of the company”

“And I hold his” said Cass making everyone murmur “Winchester´s&Co bought actions of ImeCo three years ago, dad offered them, you might remember this to be discussed in the board meetings. I did some math, my share as heir, plus my share as CEO and Dean´s part of their share… Dean and I hold 57% of the company. That means that all votes, regarding Michael´s involvement in the company will be vetoed by me, no discussion” said Cass harshly

“I will vote alongside him” confirmed Gabe “That means 75%” said Gabe. “Michael´s credentials to enter the company have been revoked, I am not going to press charges but I am not allowing him back in here unless there is a stockholder´s meeting”

“He will go to the press” said a woman with concern.

“Yes he will” said Cass “He will say terrible things, it will be a shitstorm, which is why you are all here. You can chose help us minimize this standing by Gabriel and Myself on this. Support the company and the CEO´s management. All craziness will die out soon if there is no controversy to feed on. Or you can side with him and we will all end up getting hurt, the company, the sales and the workers” explained Cass “I am aware that many of you might think like my brother regarding homosexuality, I don´t care. I am aware some of you might even think he is right that Dean is taking advantage of me because who would love someone like me… looking like this…” said Cass

“Cass… please” said Gabriel. Dean´s eyes filled with tears

“Don´t Gabriel… I need to say this. I love Dean and I have absolutely no doubt whatsoever that he loves me back” Dean looked at him with pride “We have known each other since we were teens, we have been in love since I remember what love feels like. We lived together in Boston while I was attending Harvard. The night of the accident I had had a terrible discussion with my dad, he didn´t want me to marry Dean… I didn’t know at the time… bus his… His reasons had nothing to do with the veracity of our feelings or the fact that we were homosexuals”

“Dad had a long time affair with Mary Winchester and suspected that Dean, Sam or both could be his kids” said Gabriel. Murmurs in the room again between the businessmen “We have proof that they are not, neither of them. Dad sent Castiel to Europe away from Dean, and hid the truth about the accident to Dean and everyone else, even you all”

“Yes, Dean and I decided to re-start our relationship and yes we eloped. But this, between us is not rushed or improvised. I know him, I know Sam, you also know them, and they have been working hard to serve ImeCo with best quality products the last 3 years. No complaints whatsoever. They are good people, they are responsible and serious with their company … now you know all the truth…” said Cass sitting on his chair… more like collapsing there.

“I would like to say something” Dean said and everyone went silent and looked at him “I love Castiel, I married him now but I should have married him long ago if that unfortunate accident and Chuck´s shady life decisions haven´t gotten in the way. Michael doesn´t know me, and therefore he might have doubts about me, but what we saw on that video was not that. It was not a brother showing concern about his sibling being deceived, it was not a stockholder being concerned about the company either … what we saw there, was greed, rage, violence, it was a brother hitting his siblings, belittling them, hurting and threatening them … do you really want this kind of person running this company? Or do you want someone like Gabriel and Castiel, they have gathered you here, given you explanations about their private lives to points way beyond their responsibility towards you and that is something most CEOs would never do… you can check their management, you can check the employee opinions about them … I don´t think you would find many complains. The change of management and the optimization has increased the margins of benefits for next year´s calendar … I would stand by their decisions, even if they were not family. But they are. So my position is clear. I would support any decision they make with my vote” Dean sat down

“So will I” said Sam

“This is it, we will be in touch, I would let you consider the options. But we would like to prepare the Company´s statement and Dean and I would also make a personal statement together. You will receive it in your emails prior release in case you have any comments or ideas. We will be in touch” Cass said finishing the meeting. Many members approached them and shacked their hands. Also Dean received some congratulations about their marriage and reassurance that Michael would fail. When everyone left, Gabe urged Sam to accompany him to get a coffee leaving Dean and Cass alone.

“You know Michael is wrong right?... please tell me you know that …” Dean said standing up from his chair and approaching Cass. His husband was looking at his hands on his lap “Cass babe, look at me please?” Castiel hesitated, Dean held his hand and Cass winced a little.

“I want to go home…” whispered Cass

“Of course, but Cass I need you to understand that I love you. If you need any further proof of that I would do anything for you, whatever you need babe. You can call your lawyer and I will sign a contract stating that all ImeCo´s  holders are yours. I would do anything, please Cass, please look at me…” Cass didn´t

“He said terrible things Dean… I … never expected him to… damm it!” Cass was angry now “I stripped in front of the board members … shit!” Cass hid his face in his hands.

“You know … when you disappeared I was heartbroken. I lost the love of my life, with no explanation … but that was not the worst thing. You know… I had known you for so long, even before we were together I used to tell you everything. And that was the worst thing, losing my best friend …” said Dean and that got Castiel´s attention finally and he looked at Dean “You know, when I was hurt I wanted to tell you all about it, when I had a rare moment of happiness or someone told me a joke I felt the immediate desire to text you, to call you and share it … that made me lonely in ways I had never felt before… since we are back together and you moved in with me… it had been so easy for me to go back to the old habit of relying on you… my soulmate” Dean´s voice broke a little and Cass felt a pang of pain. He was making Dean suffer.

“Dean…” said Cass

“I just… I don´t think I can survive loosing you again Cass… you need to talk to me, I can´t lose you babe… I can´t” Dean cried and Cass knelled down by his side and held him.

“I not going anywhere Dean … I am here husband. I love you. I am sorry… I am sorry Dean” Cass whispered holding him “don´t cry please”

“I need you so much that it scares the shit out of me and I love you with so much passion that there is nothing I wouldn´t do for you. If I had been there, Michael would be in the hospital. I hate that he hit you!” said Dean hugging Cass back

“You make me feel better with myself but what Michael had said resonated with me… with that hate that is still lurking down there… I felt panic considering that he might be true, that it is impossible someone like you could love me… because I am ugly and damaged… I frightens me what I could end up doing if you were to leave me due to that…” said Cass hiding his face on Dean´s chest.

“Cass, look at me” Cass looked Dean in the eye finally and he saw the love and the warmth, the pride, the care … he saw how much Dean loved him “I love you Cass, I love who you are, I love your common sense, I love your wicked sense of humor, I love how much you care about Gabe, I love how much you care about me and Sam. I love your sense of honor. I am proud of you, so so fucking much that you wouldn´t believe me. I love your body, all of it. I feel honored that you let me touch you, you let me make love to you. All of you is what I want. I wouldn´t have it any other way.” Said Dean and Cass kissed him slowly and lovingly. Cass sat down between Dean´s legs and rested his back on his chest, Dean enveloped him in his arms and dropped little kisses on his nape and shoulders.

“Look at these two… two minutes more and you would deflower the meeting room” said Gabe with that funny nasal voice

“Man that voice is … I really try not to laugh… but…” said Dean and Cass broke in laughter. Sam, Dean and also Gabe chuckled a little.

“Let´s go home, hide the rest of the afternoon and we will face the music tomorrow” proposed Gabe

“Will you be alright? You can come and stay with us tonight if you feel like it, right Dean?” said Cass to Gabriel

“Of course, you got punched hard, it would be better you didn´t stay alone” said Dean

“Kali will come over and baby me a little… thanks but no thanks … hearing you both have wild sex thought the walls is not what I need” said Gabe

“gross Gabriel!” said Sam

“shut up children, lets go home” said Cass.

 

Dean and Cass went home, they ordered some take out and tried to relax in the couch.

“Is it gonna be wild tomorrow?” asked Dean “Are you going to be alright?”

“Hey … don´t worry about it. You have done enough worrying for today” Cass kissed him and deepened his kiss. Dean let his hands roam over Cass´s body and let him manhandle him into the couch. Cass grabbed his ass and pushed their erections still half hard together making Dean groan.

“What do you need Dean?” asked Cass sensually in his earlobe

“I want you inside me Cass” said Dean trembling with need

“hard and fast?, should I take you here in the couch?, or maybe take you upstairs and fuck you into the mattress…” suggested Cass getting a desperate moan after the second suggestion “Mattress it is then…” Cass got away from Dean and he immediately complained missing the heat of his husband´s body. Cass dragged him into their bedroom and as soon as they were inside he pushed Dean on the bed and jumped over him devouring him again.

“Oh god babe, please please” moaned Dean while Cass pinned his arms above his head onto the mattress. Dean arched his back to brush his lower half with Castiel´s and made him moan when their rock hard erections brushed together.

“Let me get you out of this clothes” said Cass starting to undress him with surgical precision. His hands roamed all over his body, his mouth quickly following them, kissing, biting, marking. Dean moaned loudly when Cass took him into his mouth “Cass please I am getting close and I would like to have you inside when I come” begged Dean. Cass got rid of his last clothes and asked Dean to turn around. Dean got into all fours and heard the opening of the lube bottle. He hummed in anticipation.

The cold and slick fingers of his husband reached softly around his hole and massaged it softly before breaching him with one finger first but soon more and more. After a quick prep Cass lubed himself and penetrated Dean from behind feeling how Dean tensed and held his breath.

“Relax Dean, I will take good care of you babe” said Cass, Dean answered with a deep groan once Cass bottomed and he was fully stretched and filled. The pace was slow and deep in the beginning but soon Cass fulfilled his promise. He manhandled Dean to lie completely on his belly and fucked him wildly into the mattress. Dean screamed with pleasure, feeling the weight of his husband while he was pounding into him, the fast and deep pace, the way Cass had him pinned into the mattress. Dean came watching stars in the back of his eyelids. Soon after, Cass came inside him with a loud animalistic growl.

“Fuck Cass, I love you!” said Dean completely spent while holding Castiel into his arms. Cass was also completely debauched. “I have had sex before we met, with women.. it didn´t feel right…” said Dean “I had never had this kind of sex with anybody else than you” he continued. Cass stared with a curious look in his eyes “I don´t think I could submit like this to anybody else, because this is … I love to feel like you can have me, all of me, you can take anything you want… I belong to you. I have always belonged to you” Dean paused, there were tears in his eyes. Cass softly kissed him “I have had sex before like I said… I have never made love before meeting you and now that I have you back…I don´t know what would happen to me if I lost you again” finished Dean. Cass hugged him “I am scared Michael will draw us apart, I am scared he will used me as an excuse to hurt you … I am terrified Cass, I really am” confessed Dean

“Oh babe, I am so sorry for the way I let Michael´s words get to me but you need to know that I love you babe. I had never slept with anyone before us as you know, ever. I never thought it could be like this. When people talk about sex, they talk about the pleasure but with you I have so much more. The intimacy, the trust you put on me, the way we feel each other and  I love to hear you scream, I love to hear how much you want me. I don´t think Michael can draw us apart because there is not me and you anymore. We are one, we have been for a long while. That is why staying away from you hurt us both so much, we were missing a chunk of ourselves. I would never leave you Dean. Never again. I promise” Cass buried his face into Dean´s neck and held him close.

“Let´s try get some sleep, tomorrow we will face whatever comes, together” said Dean, putting the comforter over them.

“Together” whispered Cass letting the sleep claim him.

So, the morning came, they wrote their statements, one was sent to the board and all board members signed it and agreed on it. Cass and Dean cited the press at a public park nearby ImeCo and announced their marriage. Answered some questions about it and agreed on posing for some pictures. Michael tried to cause problems. He gave an interview to a sensationalist magazine telling everyone how Dean was deceiving his brother and taking over ImeCo. But when the craziness of photographers and journalists gathered at the door of the company, the board made a statement and published the written letter on their website. The paparazzi followed Dean and Cass everywhere for a couple of months and they took pictures just showing how deeply in love they were. They soon turned into the couple of the year. One month later, Cass and Dean agreed that was probably due to Michael´s information, reporters unveiled information about Castiel´s accident and his injuries. Press frenzy again but this time, Castiel decided that is was high time that he stopped the hiding.

The next time Dean took him out on date night, Cass wore short sleeves. Dean had told him how brave he thought that had been and the next day there were pictures about his injuries everywhere, instead of the shame and hurt Michael were looking for, Dean and Cass received millions of messages of support in social media and by post. Everyone was celebrating Castiel´s bravery and Dean´s true love for him. Their popularity was increasing, the popularity of the brand increased too and board and stockholders were happy. Winchester´s&Co continued to work for ImeCo like always and Dean and Cass time up to handle some charity events and campaigns.

They finally decided to open a jointed Instagram account that they used to normalize the corporate view of homosexuality and promote their charities. Two years later they adopted a beautiful baby boy, Peter.

 


	6. Six months post going public- Sam´s point of view.

Power of love

 

 

There was a barbeque at Dean´s house, a barbeque … Dean had never been one for social gatherings. Well maybe before Cass´s disappearance but in the last 5 years, only Sam, Jess and the immediate family and only when it was necessary. But, It was summer and Dean and Cass had organized a barbeque for friends and family.

Gabriel would be there with his girlfriend Kali, Sam and Jess, Anna and her husband and the kids, Ellen and her daughter Johana, Bobby plus some long forgotten friends from Dean and Cass… well from before. Sam has been observing his brother closely, he was amazed on the changes his brother was going thought, how often he smiled was something that simply made Sam happy.

“Hey jerk” said Sam stepping into the yard where Dean was fussing with the new barbecue. “nice toy”

“Yeah … it´s awesome. I wanted to do something like this for so long…” said Dean

“How come you never did…” said Sam and Dean looked at him

“It didn´t feel alright. You guys were all so… happy. You know, you and Jess, Johana with her many boyfriends, Ellen has her life, bobby too. My friends are married and have their families and I felt … seeing you all have fun reminded me of how much I had lost and I … dam I missed Cass so much all these years… and it hurt and at the end of those days I wanted a drink so bad…” Dean confessed tears shinning in his eyes.

“Dammit Dean… you never said anything” Sam put his hand over his brother´s shoulder reassuringly while biting his lip he didn´t know what else to say

“I know … but just because I was miserable doesn´t mean I wished you all to be as miserable, so I kept my misery to myself, here at home. Alone” said Dean shrugging his shoulders.

“I am glad you and Cass have found each other again. I like seeing you happy” said Sam “He makes you very happy”

“You cannot imagine how much… how much I needed him. I have been dragging myself out of bed in the morning … with no hope for years. Just thinking about getting over another day. Now I wake up with him by my side. I get out of bed and the day… I wish it didn´t end” said Dean with a hopeful look.

“I have something to tell you, in exclusivity and before anybody else knows” Said Sam and Dean perked up with curiosity “You are going to be an uncle”

“Are you for real!!!” said Dean loudly “Ohhh Sam congratulations!!” Dean grabbed him on a tight hug “I am going to spoil that child sooo much!” and then Dean run inside calling for Jess

“Where is my amazing sister in law!” said Dean hugging Jess “Congratulations darling” he said happily and Cass was just there watching the whole thing. Dean stepped from Jess and told Cass “We are going to be uncles!” Cass cheered and congratulated Jess and Sam. What a happy day.

 

In the afternoon, when everyone was relaxed and enjoying nice conversations, Sam noticed how lovingly Dean held Cass. He was sitting on a garden chair, Cass on his lap, both holding a glass of lemonade while they talked with Johana and her boyfriend Balthazar. Dean´s other hand was in Cass´s back and that lovingly rubbing small circles. They laughed at something and Dean let his head rest on Cass´s shoulder while he smiled widely.

“What are you looking at?” asked Jess

“Dean” said Sam pointing towards them “I Haven´t seen him this happy … in years!”

“Yeah, you can tell they are over the moon… you used to look at me like that …” said Jess playfully

“What are you talking about woman! I still very much look at you like that!” said Sam and Jess sat on his lap kissing him “Love you babe. And I am so happy to see Dean like this” she stated

“Did you noticed how much the house changed?” said Sam “Cass´s books in the shelves, the plush cushions and the nice sofa blanket … curtains, Dean has curtains in the Livingroom now!” said Sam

“Babe, Dean has been depressed and lonely for so long. Now, he is in love, he is happy, he has a blanket on the sofa and plush cushions because he has somebody to snuggle there with… he has curtains because they probably wanted intimacy when making out under that blanket. He has been leaving a hole in his life empty, now Cass is back and filled the space he had left, Dean is complete now” said Jess

“Yeah he is. You know what, seeing them so happy makes me feel extra grateful for having you in my life. Dean and Cass have gone thought so much, it is pretty terrifying to lose someone you love so much. I love you” said Sam

“Love you too silly” Jess smiled and kissed him.

 

 

 


	7. Six months post going public- Gabriel´s point of view.

 

When Gabe entered Dean and Cass´s home the first thing he saw was that Cass was wearing shorts and one of those old bands tees he use to borrow from Dean while living in Boston. He could see the scars on legs and arms. Since the accident Cass had always fussed a lot about the scars, not wanting them to be obvious, always long shirts and trousers, always covered, always hiding those marks he felt like a disgrace. Dean and Cass had invited him and Kali for dinner in their place, Dean was going to cook something.

He approached his brother and gave him a hug, Kali politely tried not to examine Cass´s marks too obviously.

“You are awfully quiet Gabe…” said Cass

“I don´t want to ruin it but … I haven´t seen you in shorts since … last time we went swimming in the lake with dad…” said Gabe and Cass blushed a little.

“Yeah, I know… Am I freaking out Kali too much?” wondered Cass

“Don´t be silly we are all a little impressed that you own shorts” said Gabe

“I don´t, Dean bought them for me and the tee is from a box from Boston´s things. We kept a couple of memories and donated the rest” said Cass

“You are indeed moving on… I am very proud of you” said Gabe 

“Don´t blame it on me. It´s all Dean. He has been obsessed since our first date to make me feel alright in my skin. He really loves me… isn't it unbelievable?” said Cass

“No, perfectly believable, what is not to love? You a funny, kind, educated, elegant, handsome, intelligent. …” Cass cut him “ Too shy, socially awkward, Frankensteiny, insecure and anxious…” said Cass

“We all have those things” said Dean´s voice behind them

“You don´t Dean. You are brilliant, handsome, strong, attractive, loving…” said Cass

“how about insecure, I always double guess myself, depressive, ex-alcoholic … yay my definition of perfect” said Dean

“You are being too harsh on yourself” said Cass and then Dean and Gabe nodded in agreement.

“Likewise brother” said Gabe “I know I give you shit for being together, but in reality I think you guys are made to be together, you bring out the best of one another and you seem honestly happy”

“We are” said Dean “Aren´t we?” Dean dropped a feather light kiss on Cass´s lips and looked at him lovingly “Yes we are” said Cass launching at Dean and kissing him back fiercely. Gabriel laughed loudly “you are too sweet, get a room!”

In less than a year, he had seen his brother get healthier and happier than ever. Dean made sure to worship him like he deserved. Cass craved his touch and Dean was making him feel better about himself… so much so, that Cass had gone to the mansion to see the car, he had gone to the accident point to check it out. He had gotten in touch with old friends and now he was wearing shorts. Gabriel wanted to hug Dean and thank him for saving his brother.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short intro, but bear with me. I am already finishing the story so I will be publishing fairly regularly.


End file.
